I'll Fight For My Man
by Da Baddest King
Summary: I'll do anything for him, I'll be down for no matter what, I just didn't expect this long, cold hearted twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...i dont own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha", Kagome called as he was walking and she spoted him on the sidewalk and she grabbed his hand and hold it with a tight grasp. "Hey baby" Inu said to her she said the same and kissed him on the lips

"You remember last night" kagome asked him, "how can i forget a night like that" he answer. As both were walking Kagome trips and falls as she sees _her..._it was Kikyo. Inuyasha didnt bother trying to help Kagome up he just looked at his ex in surprised. "Well, happy to see me again?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha anwsered with a blank on his face. "HELLO!" Kagome screamed,"are you gona help me up or look ay that pile of shit in our way?!" "Excuse you, what the fuck did i do to you, and your nappy ass hair looking like you been sleeping for years!" kikyo answerd back. Kagome was geting up as Inuyasha inerupted her and said "stop fighting" and Kikyo responded "Inuyasha this is between me and that bitch right there,this aint about you"

Kagome and Kikyo argued and argued back at each other untill Kikyo said "i can slap the hell out of you!!" Kagome screamed "do it..., slap me bitch"...swoosh...a web of spit whent flying and hit Kagome in the face...Kikyo turned oround and Kagome stoped her as she grabbed her hair and pulled her down to the floor as she took of her shoe and started beeting that bitch with it and kept hiting her, Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her away from Kikyo, "hold on Inu that bicth got my chin and my hair im going to whoop her fuking ass" Kagome screamed. As Kikyo was trying to get up and whipe her bloody lip she muttered "its not ending like this bitch, hes my man not yours", Kagome screamed again "COME FUKING GET ME YOU MUDDA FUKING HORE!!".

Kikyo ran away in tears as Kagome said "YOU MUDDA FUCKER WAIT UNTILL I SEE YOUR ASS NEXT TIME!!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...i dont own Inuyasha

"Lets go home now Kagome" said in a angry way and Kagome followed him stomping her feet very hard to the floor. "How can you take that bitch's side, im your girlfrind" Kagome bitched, "Im not taking sides im just not geting involve because you shouldnt be fighting on the streets like two dogs fighting over food"

Both stoped talking and whent inside the house, Kagome told Inuyasha that she was going to leave and take a breather after what just happened so she left and Inuyasha just stayed there alone. A feew minutes passed since Kagome had left when all of a sudden a knock at the door, Inu was sleeping and coldnt hear it so the knock got louder and that got Inu to get up and he put on a robe and whent to the door to ask who it was and it was Kikyo. He opened and asked what she wanted she said she wanted him and that it was a horrible mistake to let him out of his life. Inuyasha asked her to leave but Kikyo didnt she walked in and Inuyasha said in a scared voice "Kagome is out but who knows when she might come back and if she finds you hear she might woop your ass like she she did this morning", Kikyo anwsered "im not afraid of that bitch let her come in, shes gona get it for what she did to my lip". Kikyo gets up and sits next to Inuyasha and mutters "lets go in the room", Inuyasha didnt say enything, she got up and got on his lap and began puting pressure on his dick to make him horny and tempted to go in the room with her. He got up and told her to come with him in the room with her so she followed. He grabbed her hair and began to kiss her with such foce.

lemon starts

They just did that for a couple of minutes when Kikyo layed on the bed and took of her clothes and told Inuyasha "take me". Inu decided to take of his clothes and Kikyo said "wow your dick is big...now put it inside of me" Inu layed on top of her and looked into each others eyes. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders and whent in, "ahhhahhh harder inu harder give it to me like you used to" Kikyo moaned so he did, both enjoyed it and wanted it to be good, Inyasha started saying "im gona fuck you till my balls cant go in no more", "harder,harder" Kikyo moaned. it got quite as Inu was finishing up, he was doing it nice and slowly so he can keep going and not bust, as he did that he heared a door close but he continued going slow on her, he tough to himself "FUCK Kagomes back".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...i dont own Inuyasha

As Inu continued to make love to Kikyo he didnt know what to do so he told Kikyo to stop moaning and to get upand get dressed quick. "Keep making love to me Inu" he answered "i cant,Kagomes back", "WHAT!!" she screamed, "i forgot about that bitch" she aded.

Both heard footsteps and knew it was Kagome and got of each other as quick as they could...(knock knock)..."be quite" Inu wispered, "OPEN THIS DOOR", Kagome screamed, Inu told her to wait but forgot she had the key, she bagan to open it with her key...the door opened...Inuyasha and kikyo both did nothing, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE BUT NAKED!!!" Inu said in a scared voice "baby i can explain", "save it for some bitch that cares" Kagome interupted him.

"THATS IT, BITCH YOUR GOING DOWN" she told Kikyo, Kikyo screamed as Kagome ran after her but Kikyo didnt move, Kagome got her hair and put her on the floor she started to punch her in the face "HOW COULD YOU SLEAP WITH MY MA YOU DIRTY HORE AND YOUR SAGGY TITS!!" she screamed at Kikyo "NOW BITCH YOUR GONA GET THE WORST ASS WOOPEN OF YOUR LIFE", Kikyo tried to tell Inu to help her but she couldnt, Kagome punched her on the eye and on the nose and she bagan to bleed from her punches, "please, please stop Kagome im sorry" Kikyo pleeded but it wouldnt work Kagome continued to beat the shit out of her, "STOP" Inuyasha screamed as he was still naked and so was Kikyo, he tried to get her off Kikyo but she overpowered him...SNAP...everything stoped...Inuyasha had slapped Kagome across her face..."you...you...you ASSHOLE...BAM...Inuyash fell to his knees...Kagome had hit him in his groin with her fist.

Kagome got off Kikyo and looked at her on floor as Kikyo begged on her foot and proseded to put her hand on her feet, Kagome didnt feel bad for her so she picked her foot up and stepped on her fingers and cracked all five of them, Kikyo cried but that still didnt stop Kagome...she felt something on her leg it was Inuyashas hand he triped her and Kagome stumbelled to the floor, this gave Kikyo time to get up, Kikyo kicked Kagome in the ribs and gave her many kicks to her head "YOU FUKING BITCH, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!!!" she screamed at her Kikyo wanted to inflict much pain to her so Kikyo whent to the kitchen she looked in one of the cabinets and pulled out a ...knife


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...i dont own Inuyasha

Kikyo pulled it out and headed back to the room, Kagome was still on the floor helplesly and in need of rescue but noone could do it, Kikyo got next to her and muttered "Ready bitch, your about to go to hell"..."not if i could help it" said Inyasha, he got up and put his boxers on "Kikyo dont do this please" he begged her but she replied "NO, inu for me and you to be happy this bitch has to be out of are lives for good", he anwsered "but thats the thing, i dont whant you...i whant Kagome, i slept with you because i thought we still had passion with eachother but i see now we dont".

Kikyo looked confused, Kagome was awakening and tried geting up but couldnt. "So you dont love me? you love her?" she asked him "yes i do" anwsered Inuyasha as he turned around that was his mistake, Kikyo ran thords him and stabbed him in th back...he fell once again, "If i cant have you noone can!!" Kikyo had gone crazy and wanted both Kagome and Inuyasha dead and thats what exactly what she was going to do.  
Kikyo felt a pain on her head, it was Kagome!! she pulled her hair back and gave her a kick to the head, Kagome pulled her hair wildley non stop, Kikyo got the chance to move so both rolled around the room beating each other, Inuyasha wasnt stabbed badly so he got up and grabbed Kikyo's hair and holded her arms behind her, "Let go of me!!!now!!" she screamed. She broke free and scrached his face with her nails and slapped him in his face, "you bitch" he said, Kikyo looked behind her...POW...Kagome had given her the strongest punch she had in her. "Thats what you get, bitch". Inuyasha looked down and as he did Kagome moved her hand from her back and in her hand was the knife, it seamed that what Kikyo was going to do...Kagome was going to finish it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...i dont own Inuyasha

Kagome was getting closer and closer to him, was she about to do waht Kikyo intended to do? Inuyasha looked back and shouted "KAGOME!! what are you doin?!?", Kagome looked at him confused, she droped to her knees "i dont know what im doing" she said, Inuyasha got on the floor and wraped his arms around her "im sorry Kagome".  
Kagome had her head on his shoulders and with her eyes closed but it wasnt to long before she thought back to what he has done to her and opened her eyes and began to cry. "Lets go outside and leave this bitch here" Inuyasha insisted, both whent upstairs to go out the boukeny and talk.  
They both got there and looked down, "its a long way down from here" Kagome said, Inuyasha wraped his arms around her again "Kagome i love you and only you, im sorry i had sex with that bitch she seducted me to do it but now everything is ok" Kagome just put her head down on his chest and said "its ok" as she finished those words Inuyasha kissed her with love,passion, and energy.  
Something had stoped Kagome from kissing him, it was pain she had in her back, Kagome fell on the floor...it was Kikyo!!... she had stabbed Kagome on her back and the knife had gone deep inside her. Kikyo ran after Inuyasha, he grabbed her hand holding the knife, and the knife quickly flew out of her hand, Inuyasha grabbed her hair and shoved Kikyo over the boukeny, Kikyo was screaming and in a few seconds she stoped...she had hit the ground...the knife she was holding also fell...but had fallen into Kikyo's chest. "REST IN HELL BITCH" Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
He whent back to Kagome, she was bleeding massivly, he picked her up with both hand and thought "nothing will seperate my love from you"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...i dont own Inuyasha

Inuyasha carried her down both floors and his hands were bloody, he took her outside and ran to a hospital that was near bie. He ran and ran without stoping, he finally got there, everyone who was in the waiting room looked at him strange because he had a bludy girl and because he had nothing on except a boxer. "HELP!! please help me, i dont whant her to die", the doctor told him to come into a room. The doctors qickly rushed in and grabbed Kagome and took her to another room. Inuyasha was worried that he would come out that hospital without Kagome. Inuyasha got tired of waiting so he got out the room and walked down the hallways, as he walked he notice there wasnt noone there with him, he felt a strange vibe on him. He walked for about half way the hallway when he stoped and somthing got his attention

Inuyasha's weird feeling got stronger as he walked to a room, the rooms number was 13, as he aproached the door of the room he put his hand on the door knob, he began to turn it but had some doubt.  
He opened the door and gasped...it was Kikyo...she was on a bed and with a breathing mask on with needles in her. "How could this bitch survived that fall?" he asked himself "how?". As he looked at her with such a confused look he notice her face as her eyes open...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...i dont own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" she studered to say, Inuyasha didnt anwser to her insted he walked out the room. He headed back to the room, he whent in sat down to think if everything was happening...was really happening. Inuyasha wanted to know what could have saved Kikyo from death but could not figure out one explanation.

Inuyasha decided to walk back to Kikyo's room to get some anwsers. He got there and she looked at him with her red eyes and said "sit down, now" Inuyasha did as she said, Inuyasha told her how had she lived after the knife stabbed her in the chest "it didnt hit my heart you dumass, so someone that saw me laying on the ground bought me hear and the doctors did surgery on me and now...im alive" she anwsered.

"That bitch dead yet?" she added Inuyasha got firious. The doctors were calling Inuyashas name around the hall ways to give him anwsers "Im in here" Inu yelled, the doctor came in and Kikyo quickly pretended to be sleeping. "Well? is she going to be ok?" he wanted a the doctor to respond quickly. "Shes going to be ok, the stabb wasmt bad at all just needed a couple of stiches." Inu said "can i see her now?" the doctor took him to where she was and as they were leaving the room...Kikyo put a angry face and muttered "shes not leaving this hospital alive" and slowly she got up and took off her needles and took off her breathing mask...Kikyo had transformed into a demond...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...i dont own Inuyasha

A doctor came in the room Kikyo was in to check on her "gasp" he stood there and Kikyo lifted her big arm and grabbed him by his throat and ripped his neck of his body. She put his neck into her mouth and ate it with crunh noises loudly, she made her way to Kagomes room. Everyone saw her in her demon form, Kagome lifted her hands and spread her fingers apart and a gush of wind came out and hit everyone in its way and blew them to the wall with a huge hit, everyone was knoked out and like she was doing before she kept crawling to Kagomes room witch was four doors down the hallway

The doctor that had bought Inuyasha into Kagomes room was leaving out the room when he saw the demon...Kikyo didnt think twice...she made har nails five times bigger then they were and ramed them rite through him...he was dead.

She blasted Kagomes room with her fist...she looked around...noone was there "UGH!" she screamed as she heard a voice coming from the room next to the one she was in "ah ha" she said in a evil way.

Kikyo got out the room blasted the other door but this time she was right she had picked the right door. "INUYASHA!!!" she screamed, "What the hell happen to you?" he asked Kikyo looked at Kagome witch was sleeping on the bed "dont even think about it" said Inuyasha..."This is between me and you bitch"...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...i dont own Inuyasha

As Inuyasha said those words Kikyo said "so you whant it that way dont you, FINE" she made her nails five times bigger and in a weird way she took them out and grew new ones, she threw one at him, he dodged it, Inuyasha grabbed the chair that was in the room and threw it at her after that he flew up in the air.

The chair had hit Kikyo in the face and after that Inuyasha kicked her in her big red eye witched made Kikyo very angry, she quickly responded to that kick, she jumped in the air and scrached him on his chest. Inuyasha hit the floor and had a huge red mark on his chest "bitch your going to get it now"

Inuyasha got up and whent to a cabinet and pulled out a doctirs knife it was small but could still do damage. "Your going to kill me with that...keep dreaming" Kikyo opened her hand and a bunch of air came out and hit Inuyasha. The hit did not keep him on the floor long again, he got up but this time he struggled, Inu grabbed the knife and whent after her he ran and when he got to her Kikyo transformed into...Kagome

Inuyasha stopped his attak...he tought to himself "what should i do"...Kikyo was plaing her mind games with him "i thought you loved me Inuyasha" she said those words to pretend she was Kagome. Kikyo told him to come to the bed where Kagome was laying down but some how Kikyo had made her look like Kikyos original self, "this is who you have to kill...Kikyo not me"

Inu looked at her and said "she must die", he lifted the knife and had put it threw Kagome...the moniter whent beeeeeeeeep...Kagome had died


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...i dont own Inuyasha

Inuyasha took the knife out of her thats when Kikyo made Kagome look like herself again. Inu relized it was Kagome he had killed..."what have i done"...Kikyo said "well you made my job a little esier, now its your turn to die". Kikyo turned into her normal self, Inuyasha still looking at Kagome's body relized it was Kikyo's fault he had killed Kagome and said "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BITCH"

Inuyasha punched her in the face and then continued to inflict pain on her, Inuyasha got up and whent back to the cabinet to check if there was enything to make her suffer. He looked and found three injections he pulled them out and headed back to Kikyo, she was on the floor, Inuyasha grabbed her by her hair and told her that what he was about to do was going to hurt, he grabbed the first injection and put it in her left eye, she screamed to the top of her lungs, "did that feel good?" Inuyasha asked. "Your not getting away with this you hear me!!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha grabbed the second injection and put it threw her leg hard and quick. Inu grabbed her nack and smashed her face against the window, it broke to peices, he saw there was a pointy peice of glass next to him, he was going to force her face thords the glass so it could go right threw her face but insted he threw her against the wall.

Inuyasha left the room to go to the nurses room, he decided to take the labtop that was on the deskand whent back to the room. He saw Kikyo on the floor, he whent up to her and smashed the labtop on her head. It still was not over Inuyasha dragged Kikyo by her hair to the hallway, he did not know what to do, all of a sudden Kikyo started to move. Inyasha said "Bitch, why whont you stay down?". He had dragged her up the stairs to the roof of the hospital, as he got there she got out of his grip and her voice changed "Inuyasha..its me...Kagome..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...i dont own Inuyasha

"Kagome?" Inu said confused, "is that you", Kikyo said "its me, Kagome, i only have a little bit of time before that bitch comes back", Kikyo was back and ready to attak but before she did she warned Inu if she wanted to keep Kagome around that he couldnt hert her.

Kikyo transformed into her demon mode and flew across to Inu and landed a big punch to him, Inu just took all of her blows. "Im...im...im back said Kagome, i had the power to use Kikyo's body, now you must defeat me even if im destroyed". Kikyo took control of her body again "that bitch must get out of my body now" Kikyo's left eye was turning back to normal like it was and the right one stayed red and big. The normal one represented Kagome and the other one was Kikyo.

Kikyo said "your uglyass botfreind and his two inch dick is about to get the shit kiked out of him" she was talking to Kagome. Kikyo took out one of her nails and shot it at Inu and it missed " you got bad aim bitch" he said, he fle up in the air and punched her in the face "now what bitch you whant some", he took out his dick and put it on her face "those it look small to you now bitch? you didnt complain when i had you ugly ass in bed", Kikyo got mad and shoved him off her.

Kikyo transformed into Kagome again and said "Inu your going to hert me? but you love me" Kikyo tried to mess with Inu's head but this time Inu didnt fall for it "go ahead son of a bitch be her im still going to whoop your ass". Kikyo transformed into her normal self again, Inu screamed "you look like a ugly bitch even if your not transformed" Kikyo got angry, she ran thords him once again he punched the hell out of her and then he kiked her in her lower part, both where close to the edge of the building. Kikyo punched the floor and the part they where standing on was falling apart, both fell...Inuyasha holded the edge of the building...Kikyo was holding on to his foot. "Inuyasha" Kagome took control again and said "you must let me go now"...Inuyasha did not know what to do...but he did as Kagome said. "Goodbye Inu im going to miss you", Kikyo took control, she looked up...bam...Inu had kiked her in the face "get of me bitch", she would not let go

He kiked her again Kikyo was loosining her grip, Inu kiked her one last time...AHH!!!! Kikyo screamed as she fell...Inu got up and stood there and then whent back to where Kagomes body was...KAGOM!!! he screamed "your alive" he said...Kagome seemed normal and the stabb that he had given her wasnt in her. "I survied in some weird" way she said. Inu ran to her they both huged...Kagomes eyes turned red...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...i dont own Inuyasha

Kikyo had goten control of Kagome's body, "Inu we'll never be seperated ok", he anwsered "ok", Inuyasha got took his arms around her and told her "lets go home"

LEMON STARTS:  
Kikyo followed him "lets go have sex inu, thats what i need", Inu told her they were going to fuck. Both got home he put her on the bed, he started ripping her clothes on, "give it to me Inu" Kikyo said. Inu took off his clothes and got on top of her face...he put his long hairy dick in her mouth and started jumping on her, she sucked him off and liked it so much. Kikyo slobbed on it and was choking a little bit, she grabbed it and began moving it in her mouth, "DAM KAGOME" Inu said, Kikyo kept sucking it and slobbing it, now she took it out of her mouth and moved under him, she bended down and told him to put it in her ass, he grabbed her hips and began moving back and forfth, his balls hit her very hard she enjoyed it very much, "AHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed because Inu had put it deep inside her. Inu noticed somthing as he was puting his dick inside her, he said to himself "why would Kagome do this crazy thing, she wouldnt do it" he was thinking why she was acting like this, these were things Kikyo liked to do in bed not Kagome"...then it hit him..."its not Kagome...its Kikyo"...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13...i dont own Inuyasha

Inuyasha kept doing her and when it came time...he busted all over her ass...Inu whent to the bathroom to pea and take a dump. When he came back Kagome was already dressed and was about to cook some food for her man all of a sudden...the real Kagome came out and said to Inuysaha "im going to take back control of my body"

"What the hells wrong with you?" asked Inu, Kagome answered "its me the real Kagome, the one u made pashinet love to and the girl you were just fucking was Kikyo", Inuyasha looked confused "WHAT!! you mean to tell me that was Kikyo?! no wondr that bitch sucked my balls weird, but i thought she died" Kagome said "somehow she had the power to come back to life but in my body" Inu didnt know what to do. Kagome was making a struggle "AHHHH!!!!!" Kagomes body fell to the floor.

Moments later..."Kagome"..."Kagome, wake up"..."Inu is that you?" Kagome asked "yes it is, its your man". Kagome opened her eyes and saw her mans face looking at her with care and asked again "what happened?" Inu answered "nothing happened just forget about it, your safe now and were together now and thats all that matters baby" Kagome just smiled and layed her head on his arm "i love you Inu", "i love you to baby and my love for you will never end no matter what"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14...i dont own Inuyasha

THE NEXT DAY

Bump bump bump...Kagome heard the door Inu got up from his bed where him and Kagome had fucked ladt night, Kagome was going to the door and as she opened it..."WHAT THE HELL!!"...it was Songo." Bitch you have five seconds to leave or else i will kick your ass all over my porch, "one", Kagome started the count as she was interupted "im not going nowhere bitch" Songo said "im here to look for my man" Kagome answered "bitch your man aint here, now get the hell out my face before i shove your ugly bitch ass of my porch". "My man is Inuyasha and im hear to tell him that im...preagnet" Kagomes look on her face was very scary, "bitch how you gona be preagnat if hes been with me all this time" Inu walked in on the conversation "Songo!! what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Come in" he told her, Kagome said "sit your ass here please" so songo did as she was told. "So tell me about this preagnacy" said Kagome camly to Songo, "shut the fuck up bitch, we both know that nether of us like each other so let me talk to my man and you sit your little ugly ass right there before i come over there and slap the taste out of your mouth" Songo now switched her attention to Inu "babe im here because i know your the father of my child, and i whant to start a famaly with you, just leave this bitch here and go with me".

Inu answer "first of all you cant come up in my house insulting my girl like that we dont play that shit, and second.." Kagome interupted "yeah and the only reason im not whooping your ass is because your dumass is preagnat", Songo scremed "DO IT!! then go head do it i wana see you do it, if you have a pussy you'll touch me" a few seconds whent by and Songo opened her mouth again "i knew your little bitch ass was afrade" Kagome almost had tears in her face, Inu holded her in his arms "do you see now Inu what a bitch of a gurl you have, of course if you were with me ill be a stronger person butn no you like that emotional hore over there" Kagome fired back "AT LEAST I DONT GET PAID FOR SUCKING PEOPLES DICK YOU WASHED UP PEACE OF SHIT!!"

"Ohhh you actually responded back to me, i gess your not as weak as i though...yes you are ha" both whent back and forfth untill Inu stoped them "LADIES STOP" both stayed quite "do you have a bottle of water i can drink?" Songo asked "shure in the kitchen" Inu answered. As Songo walked around Kagome, Kagome mumbled "yeah you need it to wash all the sperm down" Songo heard it and backfired "WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?" Kagome didnt look at her "yeah thats what i thought" Songo continued to walk tords the kithcen. She came back to the living room, "well Inu wos your choice?" Inu looked confused "bitch you overstayed your welcome now leave, now!"

"Ill leave when i feel like it hore your not in charge around here" Kagome answered "thats it bitch..." Kagome grabbed her by the hair and began forcing her out the house, "let go of me let go of me!!" Songo pleaded Kagome opened the door and forced her to the out side she had shoved her out...Songo landed face first... "owwww" songo started groaning and moaning, look what you did u fuking bitch ass, im going to fuking murder you, you fuking here me?!. Songo started bleeding from her va jj and it was bleeding fast, "im sorry i dont know what got over me, take that bitch now what suka you aint got nothing on me hahahahaha. Inu walked out and said "what happen!!" noone answer him so he called the ambulance and when they got there they took her to the hospital and Inu and Kagome never heard of her again...

9 MONTHS PASS...

"Inu?" asked Kagome "where are you?" no answer so she got up and looked for him around the house "Inu where are you??" she kept asking and then she found him he was next to the front door "what are you doing there" he looked at her with disgust "you really whant to know?" she said "yes" so Inu started to talk again "i havnt forgoten what happen 9 months ago...the Songo incedint" Kagome was confused "and.." Inu answered again "and now i decided to move out the house and move on with you, i dont love you, i been thinking over the past 9 months and came up with that i dont love you bitch, so with out any more god dam interuptions i like you to meet...he opened the door...it was Songo "shes my true lover bitch not you, so im going to leave you forever and go live with Songo YOU FUKING HEAR ME!! you little slut made my lover lose her baby youll pay one day" he just had a bad look on his face "i told you bitch i came to get my man and now im leaving with him" added Songo "fuck you and your slutty ass girlfrend bitch get the fuck out my house with your two inch dick that couldnt last even a minute in bed bitch, ima find a man who will love me and wont leave me for hores like that now leave now!" Songo had a angry look on her face but did not react to her word but that was only for a couple of seconds "bitch come see me then huh go ahead come over here and hit me bitch ill ware your ass down now you fuking cock suker you peace of shit come hit me you pussy!!" Inu was trying to control Songo but some how Songo got lose and ran after Kagome, Kagome did the same both rolled on the floor and began to scratch each other in the face "is that all you got fuking hore" Songo screamed at Kagome, Kagome punched her in the eye and Songo pulled a bunch of hair finally Kagome got controll and was on top of Songo and started slapping her with grate force and spitting on her face "now what bitch go ahead do something now, oh i forgot you cant your getting your ass whoop by me" as she said dose words she felt pain on her head...it was Inuyasha who had grabbed her hair and trew her to the side "bitch get the fuck of her, Songo lets get out of here" Inu grabbed Songo from runing to Kagome again to figth but he got her out and left with her...Kagome looked as they left "you better not fucking come here again!!"

Kagome closed the door and began to cry "why?, why?, why god did he do this to me?"...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15...i dont own Inuyasha

Kagome was on the floor for a couple of minutes then she wiped her face with her shirt then said to herself "that mudda fuking bitch ass is gona pay" she got up then whent to get a coup of tea when someone called her "hello" kagome picked up "hello, Kagome its Koga" Kagome looked anoyed because she didnt whant nothing to do with him "hey Koga what you call for?" Koga started to mumble "do..do.. do you wana go with me to a restaurant? im buying" Kagome wondered if this was a good thing to do but then she relized it would probably take her mind of Songo and Inu "ok Koga ill go with you" "really?!? ok i pick u up at five" Kagome responded "ok its a date then hanged up the phone"

"wat should i wear? wat should i wear?" she said to herself, then she picked out this dress, it was a red dress with a opening in the middle of it with a pair of heels...Kagome whent to get ready and when she was done she made shure she looked good and everything but the thought of getting revenge on Inu and Songo was still in her head

5:00

Kagomes phone ranged "hello" Kagome answered "yeah hello im outside" Koga said "ok ill be rite there" Kagome walked out slowly and then Koga got out the car and opened the door for her "thank you" Kagome said and she sat down. Koga was driving and he began to talk "so...you look beutiful tonight" Koga was shy to say "awe thanks Koga your sweet" Koga responded "im sweet as lemonade" Kagome looked at him and said "nigga please" both started to laugh. As they were getting near the restaurant Kagome looked worry "are you ok" asked Koga "yea...its just..." Koga said "its just wat?" Kagome looked at him and answered "its just that Inu left me for another girl" Koga looked focused and said "maybe this dinner will get your mind straight and forget Inuyasha hes a asshole for leaving a nice gilr like you" Kagome blushed.

Koga got out the car and opened the door for Kagome "shall we?" Kagome grabbed him by the arm and began to walk inside. "Table for two" Koga told the waitress "follow me please" the waitress said , she sat them to a table in the center, the place was full, "wat do you want to drink?" she asked them "well tell you when were ready" both answered, the waitress left. Kagome was talking to Koga as a shoking look came upon her face..."Kagome?" Koga asked "are you allright?" Kagome kept looking at the same direction..."its...its Inuyasha and Songo" Koga looked over and got a worried face "dont do nothing crazy Kagome" Kagome looked at Koga "if that bitch looks at me or even touches me that mudda fucking bitch ass is going down" Kagome looked angry she called the waitress and told her she would like a glass of water, Desiree was the waitress name she was beutiful and had nice hair with a beutiful smile, she whent to the kitchen to get the glass of water.

Inuyasha and Songo looked like a married couple she had a blue long dress and he had a tuxedo on, they were both siting two tables away from them, Songo got up and saw Kagome and Koga then told Inu, they looked angry as well. Kagome and Songo locked eyes "what the fuck you looking at bitch?!" Song screamed from her table "im looking at a ugly ass bitch who sucks people off" Songo got up and took of her high heel and trew it at her it almost hit her but it had hitten Desiree, she looked up and screamed "who the fuck trew this shity shoe at me?!" everyone looked at her in a shoked way, "its that bitch rite there" as Kagome pointed to Songo "oh my god!! you better pray i dont whoop your ass" Desiree told Songo as she was walking up to her, "dont you ever fucking hit me with one of them payless shoes, you hear bitch?!" Desiree turned around and as soon as she did Songo grabbed her hair and pulled her to the floor, but Desiree was to quick for her "bitch dont you know it took me a long time to make my hair perfect, but now your bitch as mudda fuker mest it up" Desiree kept saying as she was punching her in the face, she got up then began to kick her in her stomache "yeah, now what bitch who looks messed up now" Kagome grabbed Desiree before she killed Songo "no! no! let me go that mudda fuking bitch ass is gona get her ass whooped in this mudda fuking restaurant" Desiree kept strugaling to break free. Songo got up "bitch come over here again" said Songo as she slapped Kagome in the face...Kagome let go of Desiree and turned around and shoved Songo onto a table "bitch dont fucking touch me because i will beet your ass and i will fuking ruin a $800 dollar dress to whoop your ass, Desiree ran after Songo and jumped on a table "bitch you fiking mest up my hair now ima mest up your face!" Desiree was beeting the shit out of Song when a group of men stoped her and grabbed her tite, Koga got up and grabbed Kagome "its ok you and Desiree whooped that ugly ass bitch ass already" as soon as he said those words...Inuyasha grabbed hime, turned him around and punched him in the face "now what huh? suka!" Inu grabbed Kagome by the hair then said this is for what you did to Songo...he lifted his fist and was about to hit Kagome in the face...Koga grabbed his fist and twisted it around and punched him in the gut. Inu fell to the floor and as soon as Koga was gona woop his ass Songo steps in and says "dont you lay a finger on him" Koga looked at her and wondered for a minute...he grabbed her, lifted her onto his shoulders then droved her trew the table...Songo was knoked out...Koga kiked Inu in the face then began to punch him even harder "get up you fag, dont you got eny balls or did Songo eat them?!" Inu got up then Kagome came and...BAM...she hit him in his sack...Koga lifted Inu on his shoulders as well then he drved him trew a table..."now what bitches" Koga said to the unconsance Inuyasha and Songo. Desiree came over to where Inu and Songo where "ha now what bitch?! whos laughing now bitch i told you, dont fuking touch my hair but now look att your scary ass your beat up and that dress looks like some dam dog ate it and trew it back up, WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT!" Songo didnt respond as she was knoked out "slut next time you _think of even touchimg my hair...you better fuking watch what you doing or you gona get strate up killed"_ Desiree said all that then spit on her body "bitch" she managed to say.

After it was all said and done the manager came over to Desiree "im sorry...not really...but im going to have to fire you because of what you caused" Desiree looked confused "but...but it was that bitch rite there who caused it" she explained "no you did Desiree and personaly i dont like your kind" Desiree looked angry she slapped him very hard then Koga was behind him when he had turned around...the manager looked up at him "ye..ye..yes sir?" he said it in a little bitch way Koga looked angry then...he lifted him on his shoulders then drove him trew a table...the manager like Inu and Songo was knoked out... "ok Koga we got the point theres no need to put another person or body trew another table we all know your strong dam" Desiree said to him.

"Now i lost my job and i cant get a new one just like that" Desiree told Kagome and Koga "you can come live with me and Koga because im alone and i whant Koga to stay with me, while you look for a job" said Kagome "thank you so much Kagome and Koga!!" Desiree looked so happy and Kagome told Koga to go get the car. Koga came around with the car Kagome and Desiree got in then drove off..."some night" said Kagome..."yea some night"

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

"Wait Koga can you take me back to the restaurant" said Desiree "for what" said Koga "cuz that fag of the restaurant is gona pay for what he said to me so can you please" Koga looked confused "uhhh...ok". Sooooo they drove back to the restaurant, Desiree got out the car and ran inside, the ambulance was there helping Inu, Kagome and the manager...the guys from the ambulance put the manager onto someting like a bed and they were putting him in the ambulance when Desiree pulled his leg the men were trying to get her off him but she managed to break free again "get the fuck off me!" Desiree pulled him out the ambulance, his head hit the floor as there was noone to hold him, "what now look at you, you shuld of had never fired me you dum bastard" Desiree kiked him in the package then she took of her shoe and began to beat him with it, the men were pulling her "ya whant some to?!" she warned them as she hit every one of them in the face with it as she was runing out. Desiree got back into the car and locked the door "did you handle it?" asked Koga "yeah...i handled it allright..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16...i dont own Inuyasha

STRAWBERRY MAY START :

"Here is where your gona sleep Desiree" Kagome told Desiree "this peace of shit room, dam these people are poor, look at this shit" Desiree told herself in her head "thank you so much Kagome" she told her. Kagome left, Desiree closed the door and began taking of her clothes untill she was completely naked, she took out some p.j's out the bag she had bought from her house, before they got to Kagomes house they whent to her house, Desiree started to put them on when she heard a noise, she looked over to the window then she closed the shades...again she heard the noise...it was Koga looking at her from a hole in the wall next to her room wich was Kagomes room...Koga was getting hard by looking at her big whoppers and began to rub his sack...but Desiree did not know he was there...

Kagome came in Koga quickly took his hans of his sack and stood away from the hole, "hey you had a fun night?" asked Koga "yes, i did it was what i wanted to give that bitch ass" Koga hugged her and began to kiss her they both got horny and closed the door...Kagome got on her knees and began to un sippen his pants...she took out his dick and that shit was as small as her pinky "your ting is small Koga" and she began to laugh "so suck it enyway" he put his hand on her head and began to rub it against his dick, but Kaogme opened her mouth and in it whent...she began to suck him off like crazy and he was groaning "ah ah faster Kagome it feels so good faster ah" Kagome moved her head like a bobble head and all his pubes whent into her mouth, when she was done she told him he had to shave his balls if he wanted her to give him more pleasure.

Desiree heard a squiqing sound from the other side of the room witch was Kagomes room, she got up and opened the door she heard moaning and groaning and screaming like somone was having a baby, she whent back into the room and spotted the hole she walked to it and looked trew it..she saw Kagome naked on the bed and tired and had scars all over her body...all off a sudden...Kogas eye looks trew the hole...Desiree tries not to scream and moved quickly...Desiree ran back into her bed and hid under the covers...she heard Kagomes door open...Koga came out and was walking tords her door...she heard the doorknob turn and someone entered her room...Desiree was to afraid to move so she just stood there in the same position...Koga was in her room but she did not knew why but then he left..Desiree got up under neath the covers and wondered to herself "was it him who was making the noise when i was changing...it was him.." Desiree looked worry and tried to go to sleep in a couple of minutes she did.

THE NEXT DAY...

Desiree got up and whent to go brush her teeth, after she looked for Kagome but she wasnt there "she whent out" said Koga from the kithchen "Fuck you scared me" screamed Desiree "what time will she be back" asked Desiree as she did not whant to be alone with him "i dont know, probably late" answered Koga, he got up and began to walk tords her "i know you saw what was happening next door" Koga told her " i dont know what your talking about" said Desiree "dont play stupid Desiree you saw me fucking Kagome and the scars i gave her for what she had said to me about my balls" Koga backed her into the wall "nigga you have to give me my fucking space" screamed Desiree Koga was surprised to hear this from her "i thought you were afraid of me" "HELL NO im not afraid of you i dont know about Kagome but i will whoop your ass to if a have to...Koga started to feel on her arm she pushed him away and ran to her room but before she took the first run he grabbed her hair and she fell to the floor but that did not stop her she poked him in the eye and punched him in the gut Koga was allso surprised at that he whent for a punch but she moved out the way and he hit his fist on the wall she triped him and ran to her room and locked the door but that did not stop Koga from trying to get in, he pushed the door but she did not let him she pushed back "get the hell away now!" she told him but he did not listen "open this dam door or im gona break down this dam door!!" Koga screamed...all of a sudden everything got quite...she wondered where could he have gone so she moved to the hole slowly...BAM...something hit the wall and Desiree stumbled to the floor...it was Kogas fist hiting the wall "open the dam wall now!!" he ordered but she did not...Desiree moved the bed to the door and she just stayed there on the floor "this man is a phyco, hes gona kill me"...

A FEW HOURS LATER

BAM...the front door banged and it woked up Desiree...the doorknowb started to move again Desiree was afraid to move "Desiree? are you in there?" it was Kagomes voice Desiree got up and moved the bed where it was and fixed herself a little and unlocked the door "hey Kagome where were you??" she asked her impatiently "i was out buying groceries, wheres Koga?" Desiree did not want to tell her the truth "i dont know i been sleeping in my room the whole day". They both whent to Kagomes room...there he was alone on the bed with out no shirt watching tv "hey Koga, what you been up to?" Koga answered "noying i been watching tv all day, oh hey Desiree what u been doing?" he knew what she been doing and what he had done "noting sleeping" said Desiree but in her head she knew he was up to no good. Desiree whent back into her room and grabbed some peaice of paper and taped it to the hole then she whent to the bathroom. It was getting late so Kagome came in and said "goodnight" then Koga came in after her "goodnight Desiree dont forget what i told you" Desiree looked at him in disgust "go to hell" and he walked out. She whent to sleep...but a couple of minutes later he heard someone screaming in pain and asking for mercy...she spotted the hole..it did not have the paper she had taped to it "where is it?" she asked her self...so she got up and whent to go look inside the hole...there she saw Kagome on her knees praying Koga not to hit her...but then she saw him hit her in the face with his dick and then he slapped her "suck my dick bitch now!!" he ordered...but then he looked at the hole..."that bitch Desiree is gona pay to shes gona get it to!!" Desiree looked scared "bitch?, bitch? oh no he didnt" she grabbed the lamp that was next to her bed and wrapped the court around it she got behind the door just in case he came in she'll be ready...she heard Kagomes door open...she heard footsteps coming tords her door...the steps stopped...the doorknob was turning Desiree grasped the lamp ready to attack...the door was openong...she was breathing hard and nervously...the door opened...(dramatic musik plays)


End file.
